


【All罗】奶味更衣室 02

by AleshaYiMi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleshaYiMi/pseuds/AleshaYiMi





	【All罗】奶味更衣室 02

02

上次的「意外事件」之后，Cris算是默许了Fede帮他处理涨奶这件事，每当Cris涨红着脸刻意避开所有人躲进洗手间时，Fede就会心照不宣的跟着他进去，当然，每一次都是以Cris被吸到浑身瘫软满脸泪水为结局。  
大多数的队员们不会在意到这一点，葡萄牙人对自己外表的重视程度众人皆知，比寻常人花更多的时间打理自己也无可厚非。  
但这「大多数人」里可不包括Mario Mandzukic。

Mario曾经不小心地窥见过两人之间的「秘密游戏」，年轻人以为更衣室里已经没人，于是不管不顾地把他的小奶瓶按到透明的挡板上，手嘴并用地把对方伺候到直哼哼，直到再也榨不出一滴奶水，才餍足地抬起头，与哭得双眼通红的Cris交换了一个深深的吻。  
他一直等到两人离开后，才从藏身的衣柜后走了出来。刚才所发生的一切的确有些超乎Mario的想象，但是除了惊讶，似乎还有些别的什么东西在他脑海里作祟。

又是一次联赛后，Fede惯例地拉着Cris好好地吃了个够，比赛总是会让Cris兴奋起来，同时也让他的奶水分泌更加旺盛，Fede当然会帮他的好队友处理掉这一切的，毕竟他可是那么贴心的后辈不是吗？  
Fede回味着乳汁的味道离开了洗手间，为了避免引人注意，他和Cris总是分开离开，不过这次，发生了一点小意外。

Mario敲响隔间门的时候，Cris还沉浸在先前的余韵里，他被敲门声吓了一跳，慌忙地整理了一下衣服，打开了门。  
门外是换好私服的Mario皱着眉头的脸，葡萄牙人刚想离开，却被Mario给一下按了回去。克罗地亚人的指尖不小心擦过了对方的胸前，被吮吸啃咬过的乳头出奇的敏感，怪异的疼痛激得Cris吟哦出了声。  
这让Cris感觉有些尴尬，他被窘迫烧红了脸，却在下一秒又被恐惧吓白了唇。那个总是面无表情一脸严肃的男人此刻正居高临下地看着他，像是在看自己的所有物，嘴里吐出的却像是来自深渊的低语：  
“你刚刚也是这么浪叫给Federico听的吗，Cris？就在他叼着你的奶头吃奶的时候？”

斑马7号的黑白色球衣被Mario脱到了一半，停留在脖子的位置，Cris的手被迫高高举起，Mario索性把它们一起按到了对方背靠着的水箱顶上。  
方才才被另一个男性肆虐过的乳头可怜兮兮地挺立在Cris的胸前，年轻人总归有些鲁莽，左侧的小可爱已经被啃的有些破皮，露出了些许粉色的嫩肉。他蜜色的胸膛上还残留着一部分乳白色的印记，那是Fede来不及咽下而从嘴角漏出的部分，Mario俯下身，舌头一寸寸地爬过，把另一个人的气味换成自己的。  
Cris此时仍被球衣遮盖着脸，视线受阻让他的其他四感都变得更为敏锐，球衣上残余的奶腥味、舌头舔过身上的滑腻感、湿透的布料带来的轻微窒息……他开始小声地呜咽起来，像是只发情的小母猫，从喉咙里发出欢愉的咕噜咕噜声，甚至刚刚才被吸空的两只小奶包，都又在情欲的作用下开始向外渗奶。  
残余的奶渍被舔得干干净净，Mario干脆一把把Cris给拉了起来，利落地脱掉了对方的裤子，紧实的大腿被冷空气一激，泛起一大片鸡皮疙瘩。他转过身，自己坐到了马桶上，有力的大手握着Cris的腰往下一按，迫使对方骑坐到了自己身上。  
现在，那个万人瞩目地Cristiano Ronaldo正赤裸着下半身骑在自己身上，就算是Mario也不得不承认这个画面很「good」。

Cris挺翘的臀肉正紧贴着Mario的阴茎，早已勃起的炙热性器卡在他的臀缝处，每一次跳动都像是从他身体的最深处传来，而Little Cris却被迫紧紧地贴在冰冷的皮带扣上，一冷一热，夹得中间的Cris快要发疯。  
失去了禁锢，Cris的手自然下垂，黑白色的球衣也跟着滑落，下摆擦过乳头时，Cris又一次没能忍住地呻吟出声。  
“怎么，Federico不能满足你吗？他没能把你吸干对吗，小奶牛？”  
Cris被那个有些下流的称呼燥红了脸，可自从Fede发现了他的小秘密以来，他再也没有感受过如此胀痛的感觉。而他也不得不承认，他开始习惯挺着胸膛向另一个人求欢，等着对方带给他那令人上瘾的快感。  
他红着脸，自己拉起球衣，声音里是抑制不住的颤抖：“好胀……呜，Mario，帮帮我……Mario…”  
带着葡萄牙口音的「Mario」仿佛多了个撩人的尾巴，拽着斑马17号的心向情欲的漩涡里沉沦，但他可不像年轻人一样没有定力，他想要Cris亲口说出来。  
Mario的双手开始有一下没一下的揉捏着那两团软肉，却总是故意避开充血的乳头和乳晕，这让Cris急得直掉眼泪。  
“我要怎么帮你，Cris？说出来，你得告诉我，你想要我怎么做。”  
“……舔舔它，用你的嘴把它们吸干，Mario……”Cris的脸红得像是能滴血，他挣扎了许久，还是把那个淫荡的小外号说出了口，“…小奶牛的奶都是给你的……哈啊！”  
Mario突然含住其中一边，猛地一吸，Cris还没来得及说完的话就只能化作一声高亢淫靡的尖叫，丰沛的汁水奔涌而出，乳孔里的麻痒感逼得Cris抽噎起来。Little Cris也变得火热，把金属扣都染上了烫手的温度。

但Mario显然并不满足于此，他单手迅速解开了皮带和拉链，灼热硬挺的性器把内裤支起一个高高的帐篷，Cris下意识的扭动蹭过棉质的布料，Little Mario一下就跳了出来，跟Cris的屁股打了个招呼。  
臀肉被阴茎一拍，Cris浑身的肌肉都绷紧了一下，很快又被源源不断淌着水的快感给软化下来，Mario就着两人的前液开始润滑，没什么困难的就让Cris吃下了三指。  
他把手指撤了出来，期间甬道内的软肉似乎还在竭尽全力地挽留它们，Mario调整了下两人之间的位置，向上一挺身，整个头部就完全挤了进去。  
Cris被激得猛然向上一弹，腰却被大手紧紧钳住给一把拉了回来，Mario不容置喙地握着Cris向下按，硬生生用滚烫的性器把弯曲褶皱的柔软甬道给一寸寸地熨平，接着浅浅地抽动起来。

骑乘的体位让Cris在重力的作用下被插入得更深，也让Mario没怎么发愁的就找到了那个快乐的小按钮，可Mario却并不急着刺激它，光滑的头部只在它附近打转，却从不接近，偶尔一次狠狠地擦过，换来的则是更长时间的冷落。  
Cris被快感折磨到快要发狂，泪水成串地往下掉，他已经在情欲的暴风雪里遗忘了一切，不记得如何说话，也不记得怎样表达，呻吟、喘息和哭泣成为了他仅剩的语言。  
终于，当Cris按捺不住地开始扭动起腰来时，Mario终于决定不再折磨他，他开始大开大合地朝向前列腺攻击，每一次都故意从那块软肉上狠狠碾过，直到身上人的叫声变了调为止。Cris柔软的甬道像无数张嘴吮吸着Mario的性器，每次他向外抽出，它们则不满足地紧紧挽留，狠狠抽动没几下，Mario和Cris就一起达到了高潮。  
Mario喝了满满一肚子的奶水，Cris也被对方用精液给灌了个满，Little Cris喷了两人满满一胸膛，Mario身上这件衬衣怕是再也没法儿穿了。  
不过Mario似乎并不在意这一点，他用手指轻轻拂过对方结实的腹肌：“你这里会怀上宝宝吗，Cris？”  
Cris被这句话羞红了脸，他怎么可能怀孕呢？！他可是个如假包换的男人！  
Mario似乎是从他涨红的脸上看出了他的心声：“为什么不可能呢？如果你能产奶，为什么就不能怀孕呢？”说完，还没忘用手指惩罚性地揪了下红肿的乳头。  
“如果射得够多的话，Cris是会怀孕的吧。”Mario的性器开始在两人相连处慢慢再次苏醒，Cris想逃开，小腿却使不上半分力气，刚一挣扎，又更深地坐了回去，“到时候Cris就再也不用担心涨奶了，那些永远喂不饱的小狼们会随时随地叼着你的乳头，他们会无时不刻把你榨空，每一滴奶都会被他们喝得干干净净。半场休息的时候你可以在更衣室喂他们，然后带着被吸得又红又肿得乳头又回到球场上去，难道你不想要这样吗？”  
Mario一边说，一遍用手指开始在Cris身上挑逗，也不知道是因为他语言里描述的淫靡场景，还是触觉上的感官刺激，Cris的身体很快的又兴奋了起来，性器也开始慢慢抬头，甚至又有几滴奶水滴到了Mario的裤子上，洇出一滩小小的水渍。  
“承认吧，你喜欢这一切。”Mario说。

而留给他们俩的独处时间，还很长很长……


End file.
